Winning
by painted.inkblot
Summary: She had won, she truly had. It was her that was his mate, that was carrying his kits. So she had won. ...Hadn't she? oneshot


**A/N: Just in case you're wondering, yes, it's supposed to be short.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. None.**

She got up and yawned, opening her eyes, and walked over to her mate, licking him in satisfaction. She could tell he loved her, she could tell in his blue eyes.

He licked her back, commenting about her growing belly, where their kits were.

"You'll be a great mother," he purred.

She nodded, licking him again, smiling as she did. She truly had won. They were having kits together, and they were constantly sharing tongues.

The gray tom got up to go get fresh-kill for her. She could see the looks a few of the cats were sending him, their eyes narrowed and tails up, and she scowled. Couldn't they see he wouldn't do it again? After all, he had _her_ now, and he wouldn't need that other cat, not when he loved her. She had _won_, not anyone else. _Her_.

She ate the plump rabbit, licking her mate on the ears between each bite. He smiled at her, though it was rather strained. She dismissed it as his reaction to the angry cats, though deep inside she winced – just a tiny bit, though.

"Would you like to go hunting with me?" he asked, twitching his tail.

Though she was full, she nodded a yes. After all, nothing was better than spending time with your love alone. It was a nice thought, a romantic one. She could imagine the two of them hunting and laughing together, purring and sharing tongues.

The two cats walked out of the scoop in the ground, past the boulders.

"The edge of our territory is the one of the best places to hunt. Why don't we go there?" her mate offered.

Her almost permanent grin faltered for a moment. Was he thinking of the prey, or of – of…

The black she-cat shook her head. He was just thinking of the prey, of course. Why wouldn't he?

They headed north, on the lookout for rabbits. The pale blue sky was beautiful, in a dreamy way. The she-cat thought of it as what her and her mate's love was like. As big as the sky, as beautiful, as dreamy. Forest soon came into sight, and firmly looking away from it, the she-cat stubbornly thought only of love, her mate, and hunting. She had nothing to worry about. She had _won._

But looking at him, she saw his mood seemed to have lightened considerably, his blue eyes brighter, his slight smile wider. Then he noticed her, and almost guiltily, lovingly smiled back at her, purring a few words of reassurance.

The misgivings in her heart started throbbing more.

They walked farther north, and she firmly set her focus onto hunting, almost fiercely. She –almost pointedly- only looked north, east and south, near the stream. She'd rather not look the other way, she didn't want to stir her mate's memories…

Yet, without looking, she was sure his eyes were looking west.

"Let's go farther east," she said suddenly, her voice cracking.

His blue eyes gazed into hers. He knew why she wanted what she did. "Okay," he said softly.

The cats were just about to go, when suddenly, she saw a flash of light brown tabby fur, a scent of another clan, and…

"Wildflowers," her mate murmured, his voice raspy.

She pretended ignorance. "Wildflowers?" she asked curiously.

He didn't answer, but walked west, nearer to the forest. Slowly, stiffly, just managing not to turn away, she followed him, giving a small sound, something like a sigh.

She saw the she-cat, her fur ruffled by the wind, her voice probably breathless if she spoke. Her mate gazed back, his blue eyes full of longing.

"No," she whispered, her voice cracking again, almost not getting it out. "_No,_"

But despite her protests, her insisting she was the winner, she knew-

Neither had won.

It was just Leafpool hadn't won _yet._

Her mind protested it wildly, but her heart knew the truth, and said it calmly-

She, Nightcloud, would never win.

**A/N: Yes, you were supposed to figure out who I was talking about, though you all probably figured it out. It was insanely easy, after all.**

**This is just some food for thought for all you Nightcloud haters, the ones that love those "Kill Nightcloud" stories and all. After all, imagine how much Nightcloud goes through, knowing how much Crowfeather loves Leafpool.**


End file.
